


you don’t know what you’re dealing with (good shot remix)

by summerdayghost



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: AU where it’s Mary instead of John.





	you don’t know what you’re dealing with (good shot remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [They Fight Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122152) by [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Safe work: Is Augmented Cognition the End of Original Thinking?
> 
> Previous remixes:  
> [Revealing Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600976)  
> [Work, Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776897)

Mary can see Sherlock quite well from where she is. He’s sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around him. One of those shock blankets they always seem to give out.

She can’t make out the words from this far away, but Sherlock is talking to the police- was talking to the police. Now that he has seen her it seems that he has stopped.

He hops down and starts to stroll over to her. Surely, the police still have more to say him just as he still has that ridiculous blanket around his shoulders?

When he gets to her it’s clear he isn’t sure why he’s chosen to come over here.

Mary smiles because it seems like a safe bet, “Are you alright? Sergeant Donovan’s just been explaining things to me…”

“Good shot,” and he’s staring at her hands.

She almost wants to put them behind her back. She decides against it. Putting them out of sight would draw his attention closer.

“Yes, must have been, through that window.”

To call a shot made through that window “good” was an insult. It was fantastic.

“Well, you’d know,” he looks her right in the eye.

Oh boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
